


What Brothers Are For

by 5_Minutes_2_Midnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, One-Shot, sam's perspective of dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Minutes_2_Midnight/pseuds/5_Minutes_2_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super-short one-shot from a third person perspective of what kind of a brother Dean is. No specific episode or event is mentioned, so there aren't any real spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Brothers Are For

Hi! \^_^/ I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:**  Um, no. Just no. (-_-) I'm pissed as all hell about where the show is going so I obviously don't own it.

 **As a constant preface:**  I don't have a beta, so I want to  _explicitly_  state that if you see ANY mistakes (i.e. to vs. too, there vs. their, an extra comma... Etc. *no matter how small!*) just tell me. I'll try to fix it ASAP. Just give me the whole phrase (for reference) and what needs to be changed in it. There's nothing worse when I see a mind-blowing sentence but my mind focuses on the ONE missspelling... ;) Sorry, I'm kinda OCD about those things.

 

**What Brothers Are For**

He's the kind of brother who would hit on your girlfriend the first night he met her—only because she was "way out of your league" of course. He's the kind of brother who would drink himself to (what should be) honesty, then still manage to stand up in front of you and lie and say he's fine; he's always fine. He's the kind of brother who would knock you senseless, literally, till you heard it his way. He's the kind of brother who would lock you in a bunker for days, refusing to let you out or interact with anyone.

But...

He's also the kind of brother who would protect you from any and everything he could; from schoolyard bullies, from yourself, even from Death himself. He's the kind of brother who would die for you. Literally. Who would go to Hell for you. Literally. Who would fight angels and demons and monsters and men alike to either avenge your death or get you back in one piece. He's the only one that would go to the ends of the world to hug you and love you and make you whole again. And that's all any brother could ever ask for.

_End_


End file.
